


parties & panic

by you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus



Series: wonah fics [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Wonah, holiday party, i love my soft boys, panic attack symptoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus/pseuds/you_get_to_exhale_now_cyrus
Summary: tumblr prompt: 7.“You invited over HOW many people to the holiday party?!”





	parties & panic

**Author's Note:**

> triggers: panic attacks. just a heads up!
> 
> send me requests / stalk me on tumblr @you-get-to-exhale-now-cyrus

It was the annual Holiday Party for the GHC (plus Walker, Jonah, and TJ), and Jonah was pacing the floor. This year, it was being hosted at his house, and he could not be more nervous. It also didn’t help that Walker’s friends from his school were coming.

“You invited over HOW many people to the holiday party?!” Jonah asked again, mentally trying to calculate how many more bags of chips he would need.

“Not _that_ many,” Walker tried to assure him, gingerly taking his hand, which was trembling, “just like…fifty,”

“Fif-” Jonah squeaked out, before he glanced down at his hand. Well, his and Walker’s hand. Together. 

It wasn’t weird; they’d been having a ‘thing’ between them, but it never went further than cuddling and hand holding. One time, it looked like Walker was leaning in to kiss him, but a snowball ruined the moment. Whatever the moment was.

“It’s gonna be okay, I promise. I already asked my mom to bring over extra food, and Andi and I got all the decorations done,” Walker rubbed the other boy’s hand with his thumb.

Jonah nodded shakily, trying to control his breath. “Thanks,” he mustered, grabbing a string of tinsel from one of the decoration bags. “Help?”

Walker breathed a laugh, plucking the silver strand from the other boy’s hand. “Why of course, you handsome stranger,” he chuckled, setting it up by the fireplace.

Jonah could only hear the sound of his heart beating and the word ‘handsome’ ringing in his ears. Did he even hear that right?

* * *

“Dude, this looks awesome!” TJ beamed, walking in the door with a tired Cyrus dragging his feet behind him.

“It would have been _more_ awesome if you didn’t live on a hill, Jonah,” he panted, throwing his coat onto the couch and lying down, “TJ,” he whined, outstretching his arms.

“Duty calls,” the taller boy chuckled, slipping off his jacket and plopping down by Cyrus, gently toying with his hair.

Andi and Buffy arrived a little later, both donning ugly Christmas sweaters. All seemed okay…until 8:08 arrived. The doorbell rang, and Walker ran to get it while Jonah was setting up the bowl of punch in the kitchen.

“Walker! This looks amazing!” One boy shouted out, beckoning for a group of people to come inside. Way more than fifty people were stampeding through the door, and Walker was panicking.

“Would you guys like some-” Jonah managed, before a herd of artsy people came to get food, effectively knocking out the punch from the bowl. All over Jonah’s clothes.

And then there was just so much _noise._ It all sounded like zoo animals, and to Jonah, they all started to meld together. And no matter how hard Jonah shut his eyes, he could not disappear from where he was. So he did what he did best: panicked. His hands were suddenly shaking, more juice spilling over. It certainly didn’t help that people were dancing and bumping him all over the place.

And then his breathing got heavy. It was as if an elephant was standing on his chest, and no matter how much water he tried to drink, nothing helped. Colors and lights blurred together, and it felt like he was falling. He didn’t hear Walker yelling his name over the Christmas music; nothing was registering.

And then there was a hand slipped into his, guiding him away from the chaos. He and whoever had his hand entered the bathroom, the door was shut, and he collapsed on the floor.

“Jonah, you’re going to be okay. Breathing, remember? In for four, hold for for, out for eight,” the voice instructed, and it took a little longer than needed for Jonah to recognize that it was Walker.

He nodded shakily, tears budding at the corners of his eyes. Slowing his breathing was easier said than done, but he concentrated, really trying not to go too fast.

“Good, you’re doing great, Jonah,” Walker soothed, rubbing the back of his hand with his hand. The music was thumping from the outside, but at least there wasn’t a throng of people jostling him around.

And then Jonah started crying. Pulled his knees into his chest and soaked his pants with tears. Walker scooted closer to him and wrapped his arms around him.

“You’re okay, it’s gonna be okay,” he whispered, and without much thought, he pressed a soft kiss to Jonah’s temple. It was soft and gentle, but enough for Jonah to register. His bloodshot eyes met Walker’s, offering a watery smile.

“Thank you,” Jonah whispered, burying his head in Walker’s chest, a few loose tears trickling down his cheeks. Walker softly trailed his fingers through Jonah’s hair, eventually moving down and taking his hand.

“Is this okay?” he asked, reaching their hands up and kissing the back of Jonah’s.

“…Perfect,” he murmured, leaning his head onto Walker’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> wonah is love, wonah is life. leave a comment, i reply to each one!
> 
> like, comment, and stay docious magocious!!


End file.
